My True Feeling For You
by mystic rei
Summary: Cerita spesial untuk para fujoshi. Just read and review. Flames bakal saya pake buat menghangatkan makanan di kosan
1. Chapter 1

**Ehem.. pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan.. HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY! Yah walau gue gak ikutan nimbrung dalam penetapan harinya tapi yang jelas, karena gue juga bangsa Indonesia yang fujoshi dengan semangat BL yang membara (?), jadi gue pun ingin turut memeriahkan hari istimewa (para fujoshi) ini~! Tahun kemaren gak sempet buat fic buat merayakannya karena gak ada waktu.. T_T**

**Okay, tadinya mau buat fic NaruSasu atau ShiZaya tapi gak jadi ah, gue mau ngerusuh di fandom Sengoku Basara lagi aja. Entah kenapa gue masih cinta ama pair DateSana… Mungkin buat yang itu bakal gue tulis lain waktu atau bahkan tahun depan XD #dasarauthormoody *dilempar panci bolong***

**Nah, daripada gue curhat melulu, langsung kita mulai aja yaa~**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara is (never be) mine! *orz***

**This fanfic is special for Indonesian Fujoshi Independence Day. Enjoy~!**

**Lights, camera, action!**

Di suatu daerah di Jepang, peperangan meletus antara pasukan Matsunaga Hisahide dan Date. Pertempuran berlangsung dashyat, kedua klan itu sudah mengerahkan semua yang mereka punya.

"Dimana Sanada Yukimura!" seru sang pemimpin, Date Masamune, terlihat kesal. Seorang prajurit yang datang menyerangnya, ia lempar tanpa ampun.

Kesal. Panik. Dendam. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Berani-beraninya Matsunaga Hisahide itu mengambil Sanada Yukimura, rivalnya.

Berani-beraninya, Matsunaga Hisahide menawan Sanada Yukimura…

**Flashback**

"Sanada Yukimura, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Apa itu, Masamune-dono?"

Yukimura menatap laki-laki didepannya dengan pandangan heran. Tidak biasanya Date Masamune datang dengan wajah muram seperti itu. Harusnya, setelah mereka berdua bertemu, yang ada hanya pertarungan. Kedua rival ini memang tidak pernah kehilangan semangat untuk saling menggempur dalam suatu duel.

Dalam hati Yukimura khawatir. Berbagai pertanyaan menghinggapi kepalanya. Tanpa sadar ia telan ludahnya.

"Sanada Yukimura. Rivalitas kita berakhir sampai sini saja. Aku tidak punya selera lagi untuk melawanmu."

Seperti tersambar petir siang bolong, pemuda bermata cokelat besar ini semakin membulatkan matanya. "A—Apa maksudmu?"

"Look…" Date mendesah,"Kau itu belum dewasa. Sampai kapan kau mau jadi childish seperti itu? Aku akan temukan orang lain yang lebih pantas kujadikan rival." Dengan begitu, Masamune pun memacu kudanya, meninggalkan Yukimura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

"Masamune-sama, selamat datang." Katakura Kojuuro membungkuk hormat pada tuannya yang baru saja sampai di kediamannya di Oushuu. Masamune hanya turun dari kudanya tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Keduanya pun terdiam.

"Bagaimana Oushuu?" kata Masamune pada akhirnya.

"Pasukan Matsunaga Hisahide tidak akan menyerang kita sebelum batas hari yang sudah ditetapkan." Jawab Kojuuro.

"Lalu Matsunaga?"

"Aku masih disini." Seseorang muncul, suaranya yang dalam menggema di telinga Masamune dan Kojuuro. "Bagaimana, Date Masamune?"

Masamune mendesis,"Sudah kulakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Matsunaga tertawa puas,"Mudah saja kan, Dokuganryuu? Aku menahan Katakura supaya kau tidak bertindak gegabah. Jika kau berontak, dia akan dibunuh oleh bawahanku, Fuuma. Aku tahu Katakura tidak akan bergerak sedikit pun demi keselamatan tuannya. Dan aku ingin mempermainkanmu lagi, Dokuganryuu…kau harus memutuskan ikatan apapun antara kau dan Sanada Yukimura dari Kai. Aku tidak mau Oushuu punya satupun aliansi."

"Damn…" Masamune merutuk pelan.

Matsunaga lalu menyuruh Kojuuro masuk ke tahanannya dan kembali menguasai kediaman Date. Ia bagai rubah licik. Tanpa sepengetahuan, Oushuu dikepung oleh pasukannya. Lalu Matsunaga datang dan menahan Kojuuro oleh Fuuma, ninja legendaries bawahannya dan ia dapat membunuh Kojuuro kapan saja. Dengan mata kanannya diikat, Masamune tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia bagai telur diujung tanduk. Keselamatan penduduk Oushuu dan Kojuurou sudah diambang jurang.

Dan perlahan Date jatuh dalam genggaman Matsunaga. Ia tidak bisa berkutik selain menyerah. Jika tidak, harga yang dibayar akan sangat mahal.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Date mengatakan hal yang kejam pada Yukimura.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana dia sekarang. Masamune memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin Yuki lakukan setelah kejadian itu. Apa dia juga akan melupakanku?

Tapi sunggug hati Masamune tidak ingin mengatakan kalimat tadi pada Yukimura. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan…

Karena, Masamune pun memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada rivalnya itu…

.

.

Yukimura mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sasuke sampai khawatir, danna-nya itu tidak keluar-keluar dari sejak ia pulang dari acara duelnya dengan Dokuganryuu. Kelakuannya sekarang mirip orang sedang patah hati.

Kata-kata Masamune terus terngiang di pikirannya. Hatinya berkecamuk. Kenapa Masamune-dono tiba-tiba…

Oh, Yukimura mengakui kalau ia memang masih kekanakan. Tapi itu sudah jadi sifat khasnya yang sulit ia ubah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Masamune akan membencinya sejauh itu. ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya tergantikan oleh orang lain. Orang lain yang juga akan mengakui dirinya sebagai rival sang Dokuganryuu.

Yukimura duduk memeluk lututnya saat Sasuke masuk. Ninja itu mendesah pelan seraya mendekati tuannya.

"Danna…" baru saja Sasuke bicara, ia langsung dipeluk erat oleh Yuki yang perlahan mengisak. Dengan lembut ia usap rambut halusnya Yukimura.

"Sasuke…bilang pada Oyakata-sama, aku keluar sebentar. Aku mau mencari udara dulu." Yukimura segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Yukimura berlari tidak tentu arah. Ia pasrah kemana saja kakinya membawanya pergi. Sampai ia kelelahan, ia pun memutuskan untuk istirahat di bawah sebuah pohon di pinggiran Kai. Ia terduduk, memandangi sungai yang mengalir tenang di depannya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya hari ini.

"Masamune-dono…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, saat mengingat kembali sosok itu. Lalu, ia menumpahkan air matanya dalam diam.

Ketika keadaan sedang hening, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekati Yukimura. Pemuda berambut panjang itu segera menoleh dan bersiaga dengan insting prajurit yang ia punya. Semakin dekat, sosok itu semakin jelas.

"Matsunaga…Hisahide!"

.

.

Sasuke gelisah. Sudah terlalu malam bagi Yukimura yang bahkan belum pernah mabuk sake untuk pulang. Ia pun segera pergi mencarinya tanpa disuruh. Ia menyusuri seluruh Kai sambil meneriakkan nama tuannya, hingga ia terhenti karena mencium hawa pembunuh. 5 buah kunai melayang ke arahnya dan dengan sigap ia tangkis dengan kunai miliknya sendiri. Lalu, sesosok ninja muncul hadapan Sasuke dan mereka pun bertarung. Ninja misterius itu berhasil menendang Sasuke hingga jatuh.

"Kukira Kasuga, tapi ternyata itu kau, Kotarou Fuuma." Kata Sasuke dengan gaya yang masih casual. Ia mengeluarkan kedua shuriken besarnya.

"Tunggu dulu…Sarutobi Sasuke." Sebuah suara memanggil sang ketua ninja Sanada. Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau…Kalau tidak salah, Matsunaga Hisahide?"

Sasuke langsung terkejut begitu orang itu menunjukkan bawaannya. Sanada Yukimura yang berlumuran darah.

"Maaf kalau ninjaku terlalu kasar pada tuanmu,Sarutobi…"

"DANNA!" Sasuke yang marah langsung menerjang Matsunaga, namun malah diserang balik oleh Fuuma. Rumor bahwa ninja yang tidak pernah bicara itu benar. Ia memang ninja legendaris. Bahkan Sasuke bisa dibuat kewalahan.

"Kami bawa Sanada Yukimura. Jika Kai ingin ksatrianya kembali, datang dan lawan kami di Oushuu." Kata Matsunaga lagi.

"Oushuu! Kenapa—"

"Date sudah beraliansi denganku. Katakan itu pada Takeda Shingen." Dan dengan itu. Matsunaga menghilang bersama Fuuma dan Yukimura. Sasuke kesal bukan main. Ia telah gagal melindungi tuannya, dan sekarang dengan wajah apa ia harus menghadap Shingen?

"Oi, kalian!" Sasuke memanggil ke-9 bawahannya. "Cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai aliansi Matsunaga dan Date. Sanada-danna dalam bahaya. Jangan biarkan siapapun menghalangi!"

Sepuluh ninja itu pun berpencar dalam kegelapan malam di Kai…

.

.

Di tempat lain, Matsunaga melempar tubuh Yukimura ke dalam penjara yang sempit dan gelap.

"Diamlah disitu sampai aku dapat menguasai Oushuu dan Kai sekaligus."

Dan suara tawanya pun membahana di seluruh penjuru penjara bawah tanah miliknya.

"Tidak akan yang dapat menemukanmu disini, Sanada Yukimura. Nikmati saja seumur hidupmu disitu." Katanya lagi,"Fuuma. Bereskan si Katakura Kojuurou."

.

.

Date Masamune tidak bisa sembarangan bertemu dengan Kojuurou, bahkan di dalam kediamannya sendiri. Bawahannya itu diawasi ketat oleh Fuuma. Sekali saja salah melangkah, nyawa Kojuurou melayang.

"Shit…bagaimana sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba sebuat suara memanggil Masamune dari balik pintu,"Masamune-sama! Ini saya, Kojuurou."

Masamune terkejut. Apa dia nekat hah! Masamune segera membuka pintu itu dan menyuruh Kojuurou masuk.

"Are you crazy! Kau itu diawasi tahu!"

"Mohon maaf, Masamune-sama. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau pasukan Matsunaga perlahan menguasai Oushuu dan sekarang mereka berniat menyerang rumah ini!"

"What!"

"Tolong segera lari! Masamune-sama, Anda harus selamat dari—"

JRAAASSH

Mata Masamune terbuka lebar. Jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat. Kojuurou, persis di depan matanya, diserang oleh Fuuma hingga tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja. Darah berceceran di futon kamar Masamune.

"KOJUUROU! DAMN YOU!"

BOFF!

Kini Fuuma juga ikut terkejut. Masamune, tidak kalah herannya begitu melihat tubuh Kojuurou yang ia kira sudah tidak bernyawa, mengeluarkan asap tebal yang menutupi bayangan. Sekelebat sosok keluar dari asap itu dan langsung menyerang Fuuma hingga terpental dan merusak pintu kamar Masamune.

"Kau…" ucap Masamune pelan begitu ia melihat jelas siapa yang kini muncul.

"Menjauh dari sini, Dokuganryuu!" Sarutobi Sasuke berhasil menipu Fuuma dengan mulus.

"Mana Kojuurou?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah belakang Masamune. Dari pintu, muncul Kojuurou yang asli, yang sehat sentosa tanpa satu goresan luka pun. Kecuali bekas luka memanjang di pipi kirinya.

"Mohon maaf atas ini, Masamune-sama!" serunya sambil membungkuk,"Ayo kita keluar! Kita harus menyerang pasukan Matsunaga yang menguasai Oushuu!"

"Right! Kojuurou, siapkan pasukan kita!" Masamune menoleh,"Oi shinobi! Lebih baik kau segera menyusulku dan beritahu aku apa saja yang kau punya."

"Iya, iya. Kau pergi saja. Aku mau bayar hutang dulu dengan yang satu ini!" seru Sasuke santai.

Masamune mengangguk, dan langsung memimpin pasukan untuk memukul mundur pasukan Matsunaga di Oushuu. Begitu ia dan pasukannya keluar, ia berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang menenteng sebuah kapak besar di tangannya.

"Takeda jii-san…Kenapa kau disini?" Masamune menaikkan alisnya.

Pria itu bicara,"Aku diberitahu Sasuke, kalian dalam kesulitan menghadapi Matsunaga disini."

"Iya, tapi itu bukan urusan—"

"Dan dia juga menyandera bawahanku, Yukimura."

Kali ini Masamune terkejut."Apa?" Ia berharap ia salah dengar. Yukimura? Disandera? Shit, apa lagi yang direncanakan Matsunaga? Pantas saja Sarutobi datang.

"Untuk membebaskan Yukimura, pasukan Takeda akan membantumu, Date Masamune." Ucap Shingen lagi."Si bodoh itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tertangkap!"

Masamune berbisik pelan pada dirinya."Gara-gara aku…"

"Hm?" Shingen menoleh pada pria muda ber-eyepatch yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Takeda jii-san…" ucap Masamune, wajahnya penuh dengan kebencian,"serahkan padaku. Akan kubawa kembali Sanada Yukimura. Akan kubunuh si Matsunaga dan kubawa kepalanya untukmu!" ia langsung pergi, mencari orang yang dimaksud. Shingen hanya menahan nafasnya melihat naga yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk itu.

Masamune, mengutuki kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan pada Yukimura belum lama ini. Ia menerjang pasukan musuh tanpa ampun. Armornya dihiasi cipratan darah laawannya. Ia tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu marah saat itu. Bukan karena Matsunaga yang hampir menguasai Oushuu dan menahan Kojuuro.

Tapi karena ia telah melukai orang yang ia cintai, Sanada Yukimura. Dan ia bersedia jadi setan demi membalasnya.

**Flashback off**

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoaaaaaa! I'm baaaaaaack! #digampar**

**Akhirnya bisa update juga. Thanks buat yang udah review dan nungguin cerita ini : nanana-i, Kya Meda, sessho ryu, ImoLoveItachi-Kun, Assassin Cross, mimiko x as sakura, dan semua yang udah baca tapi gak review (itu juga kalo ada, wahahhaa #shot)**

**Jadi saudara-saudara, ini chapter terakhir. Tadinya mau dibikin 3-shot tapi akhirnya dipadetin jadi 2-shot ajah. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena author juga lupa apa sebabnya *dilempar bata* Yang pasti, kalo kalian udah baca, jangan lupa repiw. Oceh? XD**

**Disclaimer : Liat chapter 1**

**Maafkan author karena lama update yah. So, HERE WE GO! LET'S PARTY!**

Pertarungan antara Sasuke melawan Fuuma berlangsung sengit. Seluruh mansion Date dibuat hancur oleh mereka. Serangan cepat Fuuma yang mematikan dapat disigapi dengan baik oleh Sasuke yang membalas dengan mengeluarkan jurus pengendali kegelapannya. Duel maut kedua ninja luar biasa ini membuat pasukan Date yang berjaga disitu tidak berani mendekat.

Fuuma, bukannya semakin lelah, justru semakin berbahaya. Sebaliknya, Sasuke mulai lengah dan tidak dapat menghindari berbagai serangan yang dilemparkan padanya. Bajunya robek-robek akibat tebasan pedang Fuuma dan perutnya dihajar telak. Badan Sasuke terjatuh menabrak pohon kokoh yang ada disitu. Belum sempat Sasuke sadar, Fuuma datang menyerang ke arah kepalanya.

Begitu pedang Fuuma nyaris menyentuh kepala Sasuke, ninja berambut cokelat itu tiba-tiba langsung menghilang begitu saja bagai ditelan bumi. Lalu, muncul 2 bayangan manusia yang menyerupai Sasuke menyerang Fuuma dari kedua arah. Dengan naluri ninjanya, Fuuma berhasil mematahkan jurus itu, namun ia tidak sadar sesuatu. Sasuke—yang asli—menyerang dari belakang. Shuriken-nya berbenturan dengan kedua pedang Fuuma.

"HEAAAAA!" Sasuke berhasil mendorong Fuuma hingga menyudutkannya di pohon. Tidak lupa ia juga menghajarnya tepat di ulu hati hingga Fuuma mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan langsung terkapar.

"Itu untuk hutangku tempo hari." Katanya dingin. Ia pun segera menghajar kepala Fuuma hingga tidak sadarkan diri."Dan itu, untuk Sanada-danna."

Ketua 10 Ninja Sanada itu menyentuh hidungnya dengan telunjuknya, seraya berbalik dan tersenyum puas, "Cih, akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan Kotarou Fuuma seorang diri. Kasuga pasti jadi suka padaku."

Sasuke pun menghilang dari medan pertempuran, menyisakan semburat-semburat kegelapan dan dedaunan yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

.

.

Sementara itu, pasukan Takeda-Date berhasil menggempur mundur pasukan Matsunaga keluar Oushuu dengan sukses. Sebagian besar, tentu saja berkat Masamune yang mengamuk.

Namun, Matsunaga Hisahide tidak ada dimanapun.

"Kurang ajar, kemana dia?" rutuk Kojuurou. Sementara Shingen, terlihat memikirkan suatu hal. "Shingen-kou, bagaimana menurut Anda?"

"Matsunaga jelas tidak ada disini. Tapi jika kita mencarinya, pasukan musuh akan kembali untuk mengambil alih Oushuu lagi. Sebentar lagi pasukan bantuan mereka datang dengan perlengkapan lebih." Jawab Shingen seraya melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia tentu dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi, ia tidak dijuluki 'Harimau dari Kai' tanpa alasan.

"Itu benar. Tapi, kita juga tidak bisa diam disini untuk bertahan saja." Kojuurou mencoba untuk berfikir, namun ia tidak dapat memikirkan strategi sambil melihat tuannya seperti itu. Masamune benar-benar kesal dan tidak bisa didekati saat ini. Ia terus mengutuki nama Matsunaga Hisahide dalam bahasa asing yang Kojuurou sendiri pun tidak mengerti.

Di tengah kebingungan itu, muncul Sasuke yang terbang bersama seekor burung hitam. Ia melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus tepat di hadapan Kojuurou.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah tahu dimana Sanada-danna ditahan. Disitu juga ada Matsunaga—"

"DIMANA!" Masamune menyerbu Sasuke begitu dengar itu. "Tunjukkan padaku, shinobi!"

"Ups, tenang dulu, Dokuganryuu. Kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah!"

"Just shut the hell up! Aku harus temukan Yukimura sekarang juga!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke justru tertawa kecil,"Kau tahu? Sifatmu yang gegabah begini mirip sekali dengan Sanada-danna."

Masamune langsung terdiam hingga Sasuke bicara lagi,"Apa kau mau membiarkan Sanada-danna dalam kondisi semakin sulit karena sikap cerobohmu?"

Benar juga. Masamune berpikir dalam hati. Apa yang kulakukan? Yukimura harus ditolong, namun tidak bisa seenaknya begini. Si brengsek Matsunaga pasti sudah memasang perangkap! Setelah pikirannya mulai tenang, Masamune bicara dengan kepala dingin,"Sorry. Aku hanya…panik. Aku tidak terima dia disakiti siapa pun…"

"Lantas kenapa kau menyakiti hatinya?" pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar sangat tajam menusuk Masamune.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan…karena itu, shinobi…bantu aku menemui dia untuk membayarnya!"

Kojuurou dan Shingen hanya diam menonton. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berkacak pinggang,"Huh. Padahal waktu itu aku berniat langsung membunuhmu, lho. Tapi kuurungi setelah aku mencium bau tidak sedap antara kau dan Matsunaga. Aku mulai curiga padanya, dan kecurigaanku terbukti setelah ia menculik danna."

"Sasuke," panggil Shingen,"bagaimana pasukan bantuan kita? Kelihatannya pasukan bantuan musuh sudah datang."

"Beres Oyakata-sama, mereka akan segera datang." Jawab Sasuke dengan sikap easy going-nya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Kuserahkan padamu, Sasuke. Bawa pulang si bodoh Yukimura, biar bisa kuberi 'pukulan mesra' lagi! Dia masih perlu kuajari banyak hal."

Sasuke sweatdrop, tapi lalu langsung memimpin jalan bagi Masamune dan Kojuurou menuju markas tersembunyi Matsunaga.

.

.

Yukimura bingung. Begitu ia sadar, rasa sakit langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan ia berada di tempat yang asing. Yang ia ingat, ia didatangi oleh Matsunaga dan tanpa sempat mengelak, diserang oleh ninja berambut merah yang ia tidak tahu namanya.

Ia pun bangkit, dan setelah mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, ia mencoba mendobrak trails besi yang mengurungnya. Gagal. Percobaan kedua, ia mengeluarkan kekuatan apinya dan berhasil keluar.

"Matsunaga…Hisahide…kenapa dia menyerangku?" Yuki berjalan penuh tanda tanya. Ia masih memakai yukata yang biasa ia pakai di waktu santai. Hakama putih dan kebawahan warna merah. Kalung 6 koinnya masih menggantung di lehernya. Tapi ikatan rambutnya hilang entah kemana. Rambutnya yang autumn panjang tergantung cantik di punggung dan kedua sisi badannya.

Ia terus berjalan. Tanpa sadar ia mengingat kembali apa yang membuatnya resah begini. Pertama, memang keberadaannya sekarang. Kedua, adalah dia.

Date Masamune.

Mendadak, perasaan sedihnya berubah jadi kesal begitu bertemu 2 orang penjaga. Yukimura melumpuhkan mereka berdua seorang diri dan menyita kedua pedang mereka.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku masih layak menjadi rivalmu, Masamune-donoooo!"

.

.

"Yukimura…"

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya itu saja yang ada di kepala Masamune. Ia memikirkan apa si harimau muda itu baik-baik saja. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Apa ia disakiti oleh Matsunaga.

Sungguh, yang terakhir itu yang paling membuatnya kesal.

"Kita sampai." Sasuke menghentikan langkah mereka. Tampak sebuah bangunan besar yang cukup tersembunyi di tengah hutan kecil. Bangunan itu cukup luas dengan gaya yang sama dengan rumah khas Jepang. Aura disitu pun suram.

Masamune, Kojuurou dan Sasuke pun segera menyerbu rumah itu.

.

.

"Matsunaga-sama." Seorang bawahan menghadap tuannya,"Ada penyusup."

"Fuuma tidak kembali?" tanya Matsunaga, dengan tatapan dingin dan wajah stoic ke arah pemandangan dari atas balkonnya.

"Belum, Matsunaga-sama. Tadi dia terlibat duel dengan ninja Takeda, Sarutobi Sasuke."

"Hmph…ketua 10 Ninja Sanada memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Bisa juga dia mengalahkan Fuuma."

"Ng, Matsunaga-sama, saya tidak bilang kalau dia—"

"Persetan dengan itu!" bentak Matsunaga,"Habisi semua tikus itu! Jangan biarkan mereka sampai kesini!"

"Ba, baik!" bawahannya yang ternyata juga ninja, segera menghilang dari hadapannya. Matsunaga mengernyitkan dahinya, kesal. Walau tidak lama ia pun menyeringai. Menemukan Sanada Yukimura sudah berada dibelakangnya dengan hawa membunuh.

"Hoo…jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, anak harimau?"

.

.

Sementara, di luar Sasuke dan Kojurou megikuti Masamune yang dengan ganas menghajar semua musuh yang mencoba menghalangi. Akhirnya mereka pun berhasil mendobrak masuk istana dan segera berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah. Sasuke menduga Yukimura pasti ditahan disana.

Namun nihil. Yang ada hanya beberapa prajurit yang tidak sadarkan diri dan sebuah sel yang sudah berhasil dijebol.

"Wah…" Sasuke termangu,"danna memang tidak bisa diremehkan…"

"Sial! Kemana dia! Oi, shinobi!" gertak Masamune tidak sabaran.

"Masamune-sama, biarkan Sarutobi berpikir dulu." Ujar Kojurou berusaha menenangkan tuannya dan memberikan kesempatan Sasuke untuk mencoba berpikir.

Jika tidak disini, lantas dimana? Sasuke mencoba menerka apa yang akan Yuki lakukan. Mendadak, petunjuk datang. Sebuah ledakan tercipta di lantai paling atas istana itu. Mereka bertiga, tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung tahu kalau itu Sanada.

.

.

Yukimura dan Matsunaga bertarung sengit. Mereka sama-sama lincah, sama-sama sigap dan sama-sama hebat. Mereka lalu mengadu kekuatan pedang mereka, saling menekan satu sama lain.

"Matsunaga Hisahide…apa yang kau rencanakan!" seru Yukimura marah. Kekuatan apinya keluar dengan deras.

"Aku merencanakan semuanya, Sanada." Matsunaga menyeringai, lalu mendorong Yuki keras. Ia bicara dengan lantang,"Kau pikir kenapa Date Masamune mencampakkanmu hah?"

Yukimura berusaha bangun, namun luka yang dibuat oleh Fuuma membuatnya sulit. Ia sedang dalam kondisi tidak fit untuk bertempur. Nafasnya pun mulai cepat. Dan dadanya semakin sakit saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Itu…karena…aku…"

Matsunaga kembali tertawa,"Hahaha, kau polos ya, Sanada. Biar kuberi tahu." Katanya lagi,

"Aku. Aku yang menyuruhnya. Aku, yang merencanakan penyerbuan Oushuu. Aku, yang menyuruh Fuuma menawan Katakura. Aku juga lah, yang menyuruhnya membuangmu supaya ia tidak memiliki satupun aliansi. Dan jika ia melanggar, Oushuu dan bawahannya setianya lah yang akan membayarnya."

Yukimura tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Jadi, Masamune-dono…

"Kau…benar-benar…sampah…" desis Yuki geram. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bangkit. Ia genggam erat kedua pedang rampasannya yang menggantikan kedua Jumonji yari yang biasa ia pakai.

Namun, waktu serasa berhenti. Baru saja Yukimura akan melangkahkan kakinya, ia mendapati suatu benda tajam menembus dadanya. Ada seseorang yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Darah keluar deras dari luka di dadanya dan mulutnya.

Dan waktu pun serasa berhenti, ketika kejadian itu disaksikan langsung oleh Masamune yang baru saja sampai. Ia melihat, tubuh Yukimura yang bersimbah darah, terjatuh tak berdaya di lantai.

"YUKIMURAAAAA!"

Masamune langsung menghajar orang yang berani-beraninya melukai Yuki. Ia, yang tidak lain juga Kotarou Fuuma, langsung terjerembab akibat sabetan pedang. Belum selesai, datang Sasuke yang penuh kemarahan menyerangnya. Pertarungan kembali terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Fuuma, sementara Masamune langsung menghambur ke samping Yukimura. Lalu, Matsunaga diurus oleh Kojuurou.

Masamune menghampiri Yukimura dan segera mengangkatnya dengan pelan. Ia begitu shock saat melihat darah pemuda itu memenuhi kedua tangannya.

"Masa…mune-dono…?" ucap Yuki terbata.

"Yukimura…diamlah dulu…tetaplah bersamaku, Yuki!" seru Masamune. Panik, marah, sedih, semuanya bercampur aduk.

Yuki tersenyum, meraih wajah Date,"Syukurlah…kau baik-baik saja…"

"No, Yukimura, aku tidak…Yuki, maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Aku memang bodoh. Really stupid. Tetaplah bersamaku ya? Please?"

"Tidak apa-apa…Masamune…dono. Aku…tahu…" tangan Yuki digenggam erat oleh Masamune. Seolah, tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. "Dengar, Masamune-dono…dengar ini baik-baik. Ini semua…bukan salahmu. Jadi, jangan…salahkan dirimu…"

"Yukimura, jangan katakan itu…"

"Masamune-dono…kumohon…" potong Yuki, dengan suara yang sudah nyaris hilang,"Hiduplah. Oushuu…bergantung padamu…dan semua yang percaya padamu. Dan, hiduplah…untukku…"

Masamune begitu terpukul, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Hatinya begitu hancur. Perasaan bersalah merayapinya seolah ingin menelannya dalam kegelapan. Ia bawa kepala Yuki mendekat wajahnya, diciumnya bibir Yuki dengan lembut. Lalu diciumnya keningnya dan ia bawa tubuhnya ke pelukannya. Ingin membagi kehangatan pada tubuh Yukimura yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Yuki…apa yang aku katakan padamu, adalah kebalikan dari perasaanku yang sebenarnya…"

**Aku ingin terus bersamamu dan aku tidak berpikir akan menemukan orang lain yang dapat menggantikanmu sebagai rivalku.**

Yukimura memikirkan kalimat itu. Ah, begitu ia lega saat mengetahuinya. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Sebuah senyuman cerah muncul di wajahnya yang memucat.

"Jadi, Masamune-dono…?"

"I love you." Bisik Masamune, namun kata-kata itu terdengar sangat manis di telinga Yuki. "Aishiteru. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya."

Kenapa? Kenapa harus berakhir begini? Yuki menatap air mata yang juga keluar dari satu mata Masamune. Ia hanya memberi senyum terbaiknya, sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Masamune-dono. Aku juga…menyukaimu. Tapi, maaf…aku…pergi duluan…"

"Yukimura…"

"Hiduplah…Masamune-dono…untukku…dan semua yang bergantung padamu…susul aku jika kamu…sudah tua…dan menjadi Daimyo yang hebat."

"Yukimura!"

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir Yukimura. Ia gugur dalam damai, di pelukan Masamune, rivalnya.

"…Rest in piece…" ucap Masamune, tidak mampu menahan air matanya untuk keluar deras, memandangi tubuh orang yang dicintainya sejak pertama kali bertemu, tidak bernyawa lagi. Ia berteriak, penuh kemarahan yang amat sangat. Ia mencabut keenam pedangnya, bertarung dengan sangat brutal dan penuh rasa putus asa…

**-END-**

**Sometimes love is not just about possessing. But to protect someone we love until the end, with all our might, with all our live, with all our heart and soul. That is the meaning of the real love… And the real love will last forever…**

**~Japan, 21st century~**

"Masamune, lihat tugas Bahasa Inggris-mu dong!"

Remaja bermata satu itu mendesah di hadapan remaja bermata satu lainnya, "Motochika, pernah tidak sekali saja buat tugasmu sendiri?" katanya sambil melempar buku tugasnya di meja.

"Yah, Bahasa Inggris kan kamu jagonya!" serunya dengan senyuman yang lebar, membuat Masamune jadi kesal. "Habis, Mouri tidak mau membantuku."

Yang bernama Mouri langsung menyahut, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengajari orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Jahat!"

Masamune tersenyum tipis begitu pertengkaran diantara keduanya terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berpaling, menatap ke arah langit biru dari jendela.

Beautiful. Biru memang selalu menjadi warna identitasnya. Kontras dengan merah yang menyala, biru memberi perasaan tenang.

Kontras dengan warna merah yang agresif.

Merah.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang diikat, dengan ikat kepala merah, baju merah, dan armor merah, bertarung gagah dengan apinya yang membara-bara. Kalung 6 koin yang tergantung di lehernya yang jenjang. Wajah yang begitu manis, innocent, namun penuh keberanian dan kekuatan. Guren, teratai merah, bunga yang bersemi di medan pertempuran.

Ingatan yang penuh dengan masa lalu menyedihkan nan menyayat hati, hingga rasanya begitu menyiksa.

Lamunan Masamune harus terhenti begitu bel berbunyi, dan beberapa menit kemudian, datang guru yang dengan senyuman manis membawa sebuah berita.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, silahkan masuk."

Mata Masamune melebar. Waktu di sekelilingnya terasa terhenti. Tubuhnya membeku dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Seorang murid baru, pemuda yang terlihat manis dan ceria. Rambutnya panjang berwarna cokelat yang terikat cantik di belakang punggungnya. Dan, kedua matanya … terlihat ada kobaran api yang menyala dari kedua mata cokelat yang indah itu.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Sanada Yukimura desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Kedua insan yang terpisah kini bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, hanya saling menatap mata satu sama lain dengan senyuman lega tersungging di bibir keduanya. Setelah terpisah selama 6 abad, akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali dengan jarak hanya beberapa meter saja.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya, aku bisa meraihmu lagi dalam dekapanku. Yukimura…

…**Who knows?**

**Have faith. The good comes to anyone who waits for it. Reunited, be together once again, live a happy life, ever after.**

**-Not Really The End. But this piece of tale ends here-**


End file.
